Tommy Frazer
Tommy Frazer is the protagonist in the fifty-ninth book in the Goosebumps series, The Haunted School. History Before school started for Tommy in the fall, his father got married again and then they moved to a town called Bell Valley and they had to move so fast that Tommy never had a chance to say good-bye to his friends. Tommy's first days in Bell Valley Middle School were not very easy for him. The kids weren't unfriendly, but Tommy found it very hard to talk to them, because he didn't know any of them. He hardly knew his stepmother either and she told him that he'll be really handsome as soon as he loses all his baby fat, which Tommy didn't think was a good compliment. Things really had not been very easy for Tommy in the first week. Then one Monday morning, the principal, Mrs. Borden asked if anyone would like volunteer for the Dance Decorations Committee and she needed kids to help decorate the gym. Tommy was most eager to do that, as he felt this could be his chance to make new friends for sure. So later on, he began helping out alongside Thalia Halpert-Rodis and Ben Jackson While going to get some red paint, Tommy got lost and found statues dedicated to the Class of 1947, a group of students who vanished one day. On the night of the dance, he and Ben were trying to find the art room when they took a secret elevator that took them to the Grayworld, a black and white world where time stands still. He found out that this is where the Class of 1947 were sent to, by an evil photographer. When they tried to escape, they ran into students from the class who went crazy and started a cult where they sprayed black goo all over each other. He was able to use a lighter that his grandfather gave them to distract them and make it back to the school. He found out that Thalia was one of the students, and she escaped from Grayworld a few weeks ago, using a portal created by her lipstick. While she stayed behind, Tommy used the lipstick to go back to his world, and he returned to the school dance. However, when he joined his class to take a picture, Mr. Chameleon turned out to be the photographer, and Tommy and Ben are possibly sent back to Grayworld. General information Physical appearance Tommy is twelve years old, Caucasian, short and a little chubby with black hair that sticks out like straw. Personality Tommy was very lonesome when he moved to Bell Valley. He is not shy and he doesn't hate school, but he found it very hard to make new friends at the school as he hardly knew anyone there. He hardly even knew his stepmother either, except he doesn't think that she is very good with compliments. He was also determined to make a good impression and make new friends. Tommy is also a total klutz and he finds it very embarrassing in front of people he doesn't know. But he is good friends with Thalia and Ben and he thinks that everyone (apart from Greta) is okay. Tommy is also a very kind and polite person with a fair bit of humor in him and he is always quick to apologize if he did something that others didn't like and he won't stand for any nonsense from tormentors and would stand up for those they are tormenting. No matter what, Tommy is always a positive person and is always willing to make friends and help them out in some situations. Trivia * It was never said what happened to Tommy's real mother, But since Tommy didn't say anything about seeing her again when he thought he was going to be trapped in Grayworld forever, it would imply that his father was originally widowed. * Tommy never said where he originally lived before moving to Bell Valley. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Original series (characters) Category:Unknown Status